


[Podfic] The Wolf

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'The Wolf'.</p><p> </p><p>So it started that way: a harmless joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273434) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow

 

Length: 00:35:04  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Wolf.mp3).

 

Song used is 'Scars and Stripes - The Process Void Remix' by Angelspit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: So apparently I uploaded the wrong file & the download showed my actual name on it ahahahaohgod. It's fixed now, if you already got it please pretend that never happened >.>;;.


End file.
